Another World, Another War
by LittleGreenFae
Summary: WickedLotRxo. when Fiyero and Elphaba left Oz we never saw where they went. What if they ended up in Middle Earth during the war of the ring, what would have happened. NBNB! This story was adopted and finished by wickedmetalviking1990.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is just something I thought wile watching The Lord of the Rings. I just got this obsession with the musical wicked a little wile ago and in the end we see Fiyero and Elphaba leave Oz never to return, having no idea where they where going to end up when they walked through the Clock of the Time Dragon. What if they ended up in Middle Earth during the war of the ring. What would have happened to them.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this do u think i would be writing in FF. **

Elphaba sat under the trap door hearing Glinda cry. She wanted to jump up and hug her, telling her that she was O.K, but she had to stay put, or else the plan would be ruined. She didn't know how long she sat there. She heard Glinda leave.

Elphaba hears a knocking sound over her head and than a voice "It worked!" It's Fiyero. He opens the door an Elphaba jumps out.

"Fiyero! I thought you'd never get here." She reaches out to touch his straw face.

"Go ahead, touch, I don't mind. Ah, you did the best you could. You saved my life." Fiyero said staring into her eyes.

"You're still beautiful." She said, she meant it.

"You don't have to lie to me." He says looking down

"It's not lying" Elphaba says lifting his chin so he was looking at her again "Its looking at things another way." They stand up and hug each other, glad that they are both alive and together.

"It's time to go." Fiyero said pulling away a little and looking into her eyes.

"We can never come back to Oz, can we?" Elphaba asks looking down.

"No."

"I only wish..." Elphaba starts but stops. Still looking down.

" What?'

" Glinda could know that we're alive."

"She can't know, not if we want to be safe. No one can ever know." Fiyero starts walking toword the Clock of the Time Dragon. "Come." Elphaba walks up and takes his hand. Together they walk through the clock, having no idea what they would be walking into.

**A/N: I know this was short, but this is just to show them leaving Oz. I don't really know where I'm going with this, so if you have any sugetions please tell me. I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes, but I'm norwegian so I'm not that used to write in english. And again, sorry for the shortness, the next chapter will be longer. Please tell me if I should continue this or not.**


	2. Strider

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

When Elphaba and Fiyero stepped through the clock, a brigth withe ligth surounded them. It got brigther and brigther until everything suddenly went black. They walked forwords one step, lost their balance and fell on the ground unconsious.

Elphaba was the first to wake up. She opened her eyes and found her self laying in a dark forrest. The hand holding hers felt different than the hand she had been holding stepping through the clock, but also very simmilar. Elphaba looked over at the man laying next to her, the man _not_the scarecrow. Somehow when they stepped through the portal her magic had been reversed.

"Fiyero." He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Fae?"

"Yes, Yero."

"Where are we?" he looked around.

"I don't know, but look at yourself, your human again." Fiyero looked down at his hands.

"How?"

"Somehow the portal reversed my magic." Fiyero took her into his arms and kissed her.

"I love you" He wispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Yero my hero." Elphaba said.

"I don't think we should stay here." Fiyero said reluctantly pulling away. "We don't know where we are, it's dangerous to stay in the same place for too long."

"you're rigth but where should we go?"

"Lets see if we can find a path or something." He stood and pulled Elphaba up with him.

Elphaba and Fiyero didn't find a path but they found a way through the trees. They had no idea how long they walked, but it got darker. They couldn't see much anymore so they sat down by a large boalder, or atleast thats what they thought it was. And there they fell asleep in each others arms.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLRTORLTROTRLTROTLRTORTLRTORTLRTR

They where woken the next morning by a hand tuching their shoulder. Elphaba opened her eyes at once but Fiyero only grunted. A man was standing over them looking at them suspiciosly. espacially at Elphaba.

"Fiyero" Elphaba said looking away from the man and trying to wake him up. "Wake up!" she showed him.

"Fae, what is it?" he said finally opening his eyes. He noticed the man standing before him. Behind him was what looked like 4 very small munchkins, "Who are you?" he asked the stranger.

"I am the one who should ask questions here, who are you, and where do you hail from?" The man asked. Elphaba was the one to speak.

"My name is Elphaba, and this is Fiyero." She said, her voice strong. "We are from Oz. Now we have answed your questions so now it's our turn. Who are you and where are we?" She had stood up sayig this. Fiyero stood up after her.

"Oz?" the man said confused, "I have studied the old maps for manny years, and travled far, but never have I heard of Oz."

"Where are we?" Elphaba repeated "who are you?"

"We are about eigth days away from Rivendell, and people call me Strider." The man said.

"Rivendell?" Elphaba asked. She turned to Fiyero. "Have you ever heard of Rivendell?"

"You should know this better then me, you know I never lisened in class." He said back, Elphaba smiled.

"Rigth, but you where part of the Gale Forces, didn't you need to know this stuff?" She asked.

"Only inside Oz, and we're obiously not in Oz anymore." They smiled at each other.

"What is this Oz you are speaking of?" Strider asked, making them look at him again "And why is your skin green?

"Never mind my skin," Elphaba said fast. "Oz is the land we're from."

"I do not know if I can trust you or not, you will come with us to Rivendell were Lord Elrond will decide." Strider said.

"Fine, who are the munchkins?" Elphaba asked, looking at the four people standing behind Strider.

"The what?" Strider asked confused.

"Munchkins" Fiyero said. "Short people."

"We are hobbits" one of the short ones said "My name is Perigrin Took or Pippin as most people call me."

" I am Merry Brandybuck, but most people call me Merry." another of the hobbits.

"I'm Frodo, Frodo Baggins, and this is Samvise Gamgee, or Sam." Another of the hobbits said, and pointing at the fourth next to him.

"Nice to meet you." Elphaba said, smilig at the hobbits.

"Nice to meet you too Lady Elphaba." Pippin said.

"We have to go on." Strider said. Elphaba and Fiyero followed Strider and the four hobbits through the forrest.

"Do you think we can trust him?" Fiyero quietly asked Elphaba.

"I don't know, but we don't have a choice." Elphaba wispered back. She slipped her hand into his.

**A/N: There you have the first chapter. I didn't really like this chapter, but anyway. If you have any suggestion on how I can bring Glinda into this story I would really apreciate it. I really want to have her in this story, but I have no idea how to do it. **

**Please review.**


	3. A Knife in the Dark

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I reallt apriciate them. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: This is FAN fiction of course I don't own anything.**

Elphaba had no idea how long they'd been walking. but it felt like forever. She wasn't used to walking, she was used to fly on her broom. The Hobbits seemed to be tired as well, but it didn't look like Strider would ever tire. She was about to colaps when he stopped, it had started to get dark.

"This was the great watchtower of Amon Sûl. We shall rest here tonight." He said and started walking again up a great hill. Elphaba didn't think she culd walk anymore, and looked at Fiyero.

"Missing your broom?" he asked smiling at her.

"Haha, very funny." She replied sarcasticly, "And yes I do." Fiyero laugthed at her, and they started climbing up the hill. they reached the top panting, as vell did the Hobbits. Strider just stood there. "_He must be used to walking" _Elphaba thougth. The Hobbits sat down and Elphaba followed their example. Fiyero just stood there.Strider pulled out 4 short swords and gave them to the Hobbits.

" These are for you. Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around. Stay here." He said and left them. Fiyero sat down next to Elphaba.

"How come you came here" Frodo asked them(Elphaba and Fiyero).

"We had to get awy from someone." Elphaba said simply.

"Why?" Pippin asked.

"people hated me because of my skin" she said "They don't like anyone who's different."

"So being green is not normal where you are from?" Sam asked.

"No," Elphaba said "I'm the only green human there, the only other green are the elvs, but you rarely see them."

"Elvs are not green." Frodo said. "My uncle has meet the elvs, he said they are the most beautiful creatures in Middle Earth."

"Really, the elvs from our land are small, green, and wicked." Fiyero said.

"Oh." Said Frodo.

"Are you part elf then since you're green?" Pippin asked.

"No, no one knows why I am green, but I'm not part elven." Elphaba said. Elphaba, Fiyero and the Hobbits lay down to sleep.

LOTRWLOTRWLOTRWLOTRWLOTRWLOTRWLOTRWLOTRWLOTRWLOTRWLOTRWLOTRWLOTRWLOTRWLOTRWLOTRWLOTRWLOTRWLOTRWLOTRWLOTRWLO

Elphaba woke up to Frodo's yell. Apeareantly all the Hobbits exept Frodo had woken up hungry and decided to lit a fire and and cook.

"What are you doing?! " Frodo yelled.

"Tomatoes, sausages, nice crispy bacon." Merry said.

" We saved some for you Mr. Frodo." Sam said.

"Put it out you fools! Put it out!" Frodo yelled and stamped on the fire, Fiyero woke at this point and sat up.

" Oh that's nice! Ash on my tomatoes!" Pippin exclaimed. Elphaba chucled. At that moment a piersing screech filled the air, and Frodo jumped up.

"What was that!" Elphaba asked.

"Nazgul, go!" Frodo commanded, and they ran to the top. They stood there huddled in a group, waiting. 5 clocked figures appear. Sorrounding them.

"Back you devils!" Sam yelled. One of the cloked figures hits the sword out of his hand and trows him into a stone. Marry and Pippin look at each other for a second and stands before Frodo. 2 of them(Nzgul) throws Merry and Pippin to the ground.

_"The dark figures are after Frodo!"_ Elphaba relises, and jumps in front of Frodo. The figure throws her aside like a rag-doll.

"ELPHABA!" Fiyero cried out, and ran to her side.

The dark figure advances on Frodo, pulling out a long dagger. Frodo backs up dropping his sword, and falls to the ground. He takes something out of his pocket, a golden ring. Frodo backs up untill his back hits a stone. He's traped. The dark figure raises the dagger over its head to stab him(Frodo). Frodo puts the gold ring on his finger and disapears.

"What the hell!" Fiyero yelled. A screem is heard from where Frodo was laying before he disapeard. Strider ran in chasing the dark figure away from were the scream had come from. Suddanly Frodo apears again, in the same spot he had disapeard from. He was screaming.

"Frodo!" Sam ran to Frodo's side.

"Oh Sam!" Frodo said. Strider figths the dark figures with his sword and a flaming branch and after a vile they retreat. Elphaba waks up, she had hit her head against a stone when the dark figure trew her to the ground.

"What happened?" Elphaba wispered.

"Shh, love." Fiyero wispered i her ear, as he hugged her close.

" Strider! Help him Strider." Sam called and Strider ran to Frodo's side.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." Strider said looking at the dagger, the blade vanished, and he dropps it to the ground. "This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs elvish medicine."He picked Frodo up and started walking, fast. "Hurry!"

"We are six days from Rivendell. He'll never make it!" Sam cried. Elphaba, Fiyero, Strider and the Hobbits were runnig through the forrest. Elphaba didn't know what had happened, but she knew it was bad.

"Gandalf…" Frodo murmered

"Hold on Frodo." Strider wispered.

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled.

**A/N: There you have it. Not very good but the best I can do. Please review. Sorry for any spelling mistakes.b **


	4. Arwen

**A:N Thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter 3, sorry that it took a vile. I've had a lot of homework.**

They ran through the forrest the rest of the nigth and all of the next day. They where all exhausted, but they culdn't stop. They had to get Frodo to the elfs. They stoped a little after sunset.

"What's that?" Elphaba said looking up at the huge stone figures.

"Trolls." Strider replied laying Frodo on the ground.

"They are Bilbo's trolls." Sam said.

"What?" Fiyero asked confused.

"Bilbo, Frodos' uncle traveled with 13 dworfs.(sp)" Sam said. "they where captured by these trolls. They argued for so long how they where going to eat them, so they didn't see the sun started to rise. It turned them all into stone."

"Wow!" Elphaba said. "I've never seen a troll."

"We havn't ether, not a living one." Pippin said. Just than they saw Frodo waking up.

" Look , Frodo. It's Mr. Bilbo's trolls." Sam said, he tutches Frodo's face. "Mr Frodo? He's goin' cold!" He looked at Strider.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked.

"He's passing into the shadow world. He will soon become a wraith like them." Strider said.

"Them?" Elphaba asked. "Those dark figures."

"They, are Nazgul." Strider said "Servents of The Dark Lord." A screech piersed the air.

"They're close." Pippin said. Fear in his voice.

"Sam, do you know Athelas plant?" Strider asked.

"Athelas?" Sam asked confused.

"Kingsfoil."

" Kingsfoil? Ah, that's a weed."

"It may help to slow the poison. Hurry!" Sam and Stirder ran into the trees.

"What are they looking for?" Fiyero asked, sitting down next to Elphaba.

"Kingsfoil." Merry said. "I guess it's some plant."

They sat in silence, the two hobbits staring at Frodo. Fiyero took Elphabas hand. She looked at him.

"It's so different from Oz." She wispered. "I miss Glinda."

"I know you do." He wispered.

"I just wish she could know."

"She can't know, I already told you, no one can know."

"I know, but I still wish."

"What's wrong?" Pippin asked, he had obiously heard the conversation. "Who's Glinda?"

"She was my best friend back in Oz." Elphaba said, she looked down.

"Dosn't she know you are here?" Merry asked.

"No," Elphaba said. "She thinks we're dead."

"Why?" Pippin asked.

"I had to fake my own death." Elphaba replied. Elphaba felt tears treaten to fall. Fiyero kissed the top of her head.

Just than a woman with long black hair came riding up to them. She jumped down and walked towords Frodo. She said something in some strange languish. Strider came behind her.

"Who is she?" Elphaba asked.

"Frodo." She said, as she sat down on the grouns next to him.

"She's an elf." Sam said, staring at the woman.

"He's fading!" She wispered. Strider put something in Frodo's wound and he gasped. "He's not going to last. We must get him to my father." They stand up, Strider lfting frodo up. They walk towords the horse. "I've been looking for you for two days." She said.

"Where are you taking him?" Merry asked. Strider and the woman ignores his question.

"There are five wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know" She said quietly. Strider lifts Frodo onto the horse.

"Dartho guin Perian. Rych le ad tolthathon." Strider said. neither Elphaba, Fiyero nor the hobbits seemed to understand him. Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses again for you

"Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im." The woman said I'm the faster rider. I'll take him

"Andelu i ven." The road is too dangerous

"What are they saying?" Pippin asked.

"Frodo fir. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon." She said. "I do not fear them." This last sentence they all understood. Frodo dies. If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him.

"Be iest lin." Strider said. According to your wish The woman mounts the horse behind Frodo. " Arwen!" Strider said, she looked down at him. "Ride hard. Don't look back!" She noded.

"Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim!" The horse took of in a fast gallop. Ride fast Asfaloth, ride fast!

"What are you doing?! Those wraiths are still out there! " Sam yelled. He was angry.

"I know Sam, but this is Frodo's only chance." Strider said.

"Who was that?" Elphaba asked.

"That was Lady Arwen Undomiel, daugther of Elrond." Strider said. Elphaba saw love in Striders eyes as he said this, but she didn't say anything.

**A/N: I don't know about this chapter, but I hadn't posted in a vile. Please review.**


	5. Talking

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry it took so long. **

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own this.**

Elphaba didn't sleep that night, she lay there next to Fiyero staring up at the stars. She worried about Frodo, even thought she barley knew him. She looked over at the other hobbits. They were sleeping.

"At least they aren't scared of me." she whispered. She thought no one would hear her, but she was wrong. Strider was awake.

"Why would we be?" Strider asked, he raised himself into a sitting position as he said this.

"I thought you were sleeping." She said quietly.

"I can't sleep when I worry." he replied staring at her.

"Who do you worry about?" Elphaba asked. "Frodo, or the elf?"

"Both." he replied.

"I thought so." Elphaba said carefully sitting up so she wouldn't wake Fiyero. "You love her, don't you?"

"Yes, but how...?"

"I saw it in your eyes when you talked about her." she explained.

"Oh, but back to my question, why would we fear you?" Strider asked.

"Because back in Oz everyone did."

"Why?"

"Because The Wizard told them I was wicked, and they all believed him."

"And why would they say that?" Elphaba looked at him. Could she tell him? He looked like he could be trusted, but she wasn't sure. She decided she could.

"Because I'm stronger than him. He wanted to use me and my power for his own gain. I refused when I found out what he wanted to do, stop Animals from speaking and put them in cages."

"But animals doesn't talk." Strider was confused.

"True animals don't speak, but Animals do."

"Is there a difference?"

"Yes, Animals look like animals but think like you and me." Elphaba said."I fought for the freedom of all Animals, and for that I was labeled the Wicked Witch of the West. It lasted for years. I faked my own death to escape with Fiyero, one of the only humans who doesn't see me as wicked. My best friend doesn't even know I'm still alive, I wanted to tell her but it was too dangerous." Elphaba's voice had cracked a little at that point.

"Fae?" Fiyero whispered, half awake.

"Sleep Yero." She whispered back, and squeezed his hand gently.

"So you faked your own death?" Strider asked "How did you do that?"

"There was this rumor that said that water would melt me." Elphaba said, she was smiling.

"How can water melt anyone?" Strider asked.

"I have no idea, but that was what they said. This farm girl did it. My younger sister Nessa had just been killed by the girls house falling on her."

"How can a hose fall on you?" Strider asked.

"It was a storm, probably made with magic, but anyway, the only ting that was left of Nessa were her shoes. Glinda gave them to the girl."

"Glinda?"

"My best friend, she was mad at me at this time because Fiyero chose me over her. We were fighting when the guards arrived. She was political figure, everyone loved her. They captured me, Fiyero came, the threatened to kill Glinda if they didn't let me go. He was never going to hurt Glinda, I know that, but It scared the guards. They let me go and I got away. Fiyero was captured instead. They would have killed him if I hadn't cast the spell. I turned him into a scarecrow. Something that didn't feel pain.I thought he was dead, and I went crazy, started to believe the horrible tings they said about me, that I truly was wicked. Every good ting I tried to do ended up going wrong. No good deed goes unpunished." She said this last sentence with bitterness in her voice.

"How can you turn a human into a scarecrow?" Strider asked.

"I used a spell from the grimmerie." She replied.

"Grimmerie?"

"An ancient spell book. I left it with Glinda before I left."

"So you two are friends again?"

"Yes."

"Who is this Wizard you speak of?" Strider asked.

"The ruler of Oz. he's pure evil." Elphaba said. "I hope Glinda will do something about him. He has no real magical power, only that all of Oz believes everything he says."

"You should get some sleep." Strider said after a pause. "you'll probably have to retell your story to Lord Elrond when we reach Rivendell."

" Your probably rigth." Elphaba said, and with that she lay back down next to Fiyero, who slipped his arm subconsiously around her waist. She fell into a deep sleep and didn't wake again untill morning.

A/N: I don't know if I like this chapter or not. I've had a major writers block lately. Please please please review.


	6. Walking

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

Nothing really happened over the next day of walking. Strider seemed to trust them more, but that was it.

"Are we almost there?" Pippin asked.

"We'll be there by sunset tomorrow." Strider replied.

"Do you think Mr. Frodo is O.K?" Sam asked.

"If they have arrived in Rivendell.." Strider started but was interupted.

"And, what if they have not?" Merry asked.

"I don't know Merry." Strider said. "I don't know for sure how fast the poison will work. He will resive medical help the second he reach Rivendell." The hobbits stopped asking questions.

"Fae, are you O.K?" Fiyero asked. Elphaba had seemed to be in some kind of trance. "Fae!" He said a little lauder when she didn't response.

"What?" She asked when she finally heard him.

"Whats wrong?" He asked again.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking." She replied smiling at him, he saw sadness in her eyes.

"Glinda?"

"Yes, I miss her so much." She replied tears welled up in her eyes. "She was my only friend. It kills me that I can't tell her we're alive."

"I've told you many times why we can't tell her." Fiyero said giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I know, Yero."

"She wasn't your only friend, Fae." He said. "I'm your friend. I love you."

"I love you too, but she was my best friend." She whispered. "I hope she's done something to get rid of the wizard."

"I hope so too. I don't want your 'death' to be for nothing." Elphaba smiled at him.

"It's starting to rain." Elphaba said. Fiyero looked up at the sky."

"Yes, your not scared your gonna melt?" Fiyero said, grinning at her.

"Shut up." She said, smiling.

"What was that about?" Pippin asked. He'd been listening to their conversation. Again.

"You should really stop eavesdropping on us." Elphaba said smiling. She'd been smiling a lot lately. She didn't have to hide. She felt more free.

"I'm sorry miss." Pippin said. "Your conversations are just too interesting. Why should you be worried about melting?"

"It was just a roomer in Oz. They said water would melt me."

"Why would they say that?" Merry asked.

"They didn't have anything better to do. They made up a lot of false roomers about me. Only one of them had any truth in it."

"What was that?" Sam asked. All 3 hobbits listened now. Elphaba had a feeling Strider was listening aswell, but he didn't say anything.

"They said that Animals we're giving me food and shelter. They we're right. Ozians hate Animals." She said.

"Why?" Pippin asked.

"The wizard told them to. They follow everything he says without question." Elphaba said, bitterness in her voice."

"Who's this wizard you keep talking about." Sam asked.

"The ruler of Oz. He's not really a wizard, he just pretends to be. He has no magical power. No one except me, Fiyero, Glinda and Madam Morrible knows this thought. The rest of Oz except the Animals thinks he's wonderful, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz." Elphaba explained.

"Madam Morrible?" Merry asked.

"His secretary, she's more dangerous than the wizard is. She actually has magical power. She helps the wizard. She killed my sister." Elphaba said her voice cracking a little. Fiyero squeezed her hand in reassurance.

The hobbits stopped asking questions at this point. The company walked in silence the rest of the day.

**A/N: I know it dosn't really have anny action in it, but that will come after the Council of Elrond. I'm gonna try to bring Glinda in at that point too. Please tell me if you like it. I'll try to get the next chapter up sometime before the end of next week. I have a lot of homework.**


	7. Arrival

**A/N: Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_2 days later_

"It's so beautiful." Elphaba said, when they entered the valley. She'd never seen anything like it before. Arwen walked up to them.

" Where's Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked as soon as he saw her.

"Frodo is sleeping." She said calmly. "He will live." The 3 hobbits smiled with joy. She looked at Strider, "Aragorn, Elrond wishes to speak with you." He nodded. "I will show you your rooms." Elphaba, Fiyero and the hobbits were led through the manny halls of Rivendell. Strider had left them a little vile back. Arwen opened 2 large wooden doors that led into a beautiful circular room with 3 other, smaller doors. There was a table the middle of the room decked with food. "The hobbits will sleep here. The doors leeds to 3 separate bed chambers." Merry and Pippn to thin rae table and started eating. Elphaba laughted.

"When can I see Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked.

"Eat. I will come and get you later so you can see him." Arwen said smiling at the hobbit.

"Thank you My Lady." Sam said before he also ran into the room and started eating. Arwen closed the doors.

"This way." Arwen said and lead Elphaba and Fiyero down another corridor. "Lord Elrond wishes to speak to you two sometime tomorrow." Elphaba nodded. Arwen stopped and opened another door. The room was beautiful. A large four poster bed stood in the middle of the room up against the back wall. A small door led to a bathroom, and a large wooden dresser stood up against the wall. A small circular table was decked with food. It was beautiful.

"Wow!" Elphaba said. It was all she could say.

"Elphaba, Fiyero. This is your room." Arwen said.

"How do you know our names?" Elphaba asked confused.

"My father told me that 2 strangers would appear in the forrest. One, a woman with emerald green skin, the other a man. Lovers." She said.

"How would he know that?" Fiyero asked suspicious.

"My father has the gift of foresight. He heard your names in his vision as well." Arwen left them.

"We should eat." Fiyero said looking at the table.

"Yeah." Elphaba said. Fiyero looked into her eyes. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, Fae." Fiyero said and leaned down to kiss her.

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness. The next chapter will be a lot longer. Please tell me what you think.**


	8. The Council of Elrond

**A/N: Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

The next few days where pretty eventful for Elphaba and Fiyero. The day after they arrived they had been called into Lord Elrond's study. They told him their story. How she had become the witch, how she faked her death and escaped through The Clock of the Time Dragon with Fiyero, and ended up in the forest. They felt they could trust him.

"You are both to attend the council that will be held when Frodo is strong enough to be present." Elrond had said.

Frodo had woken up a day after Elphaba, Fiyero, Strider and the hobbits had arrived, and he was up and walking the day after. That day there had been a great feast in honor of him.

The council was to be held that next day. People had been arriving from all over Middle-Earth to attend.

"I don't need a new dress." Elphaba protested as the seamstress tried to take her measurements.

"My Lady, you can not attend the council in that old thing." She replied. "Now stand still."

"How are you even gonna finish it on time?" Elphaba asked.

"If I can get your measurements now it will be done by tomorrow mornig." The maid replied impatiently.

"No. Bright. Colors." Elphaba said slowly, reluctantly standing still. Fiyero softly laughed at her.

"No bright colors." The seamstress agreed. She got the measurements she needed and left the room.

"Fae, whats wrong with getting a new dress?" Fiyero asked.

"It reminds me too much of when Glinda tried to give me a make-over." Elphaba said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Shh, love." Fiyero comforted, holding her in his arms. She buried her face in his chest.

"I love you, Yero."She whispered .

"I love you, too" He kissed the top of her head.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Elphaba whispered looking into his eyes.

"You where just you, Fae." He said. "Strong, intelligent, and beautiful." He kissed her lips softly.

"You don't have to lie to me Fiyero. I'm not beautiful."She said looking down at the floor. Fiyero lifted her chin so she was looking at him again.

"Yes you are, and I don't care how many times I have to say it before you believe me."

_The next morning_

Elphaba was the first to wake up. She usually was. She stared at Fiyero's sleeping form. She traced her fingers over the blue diamonds tattooed on his chest.

"Good morning, my love." He whispered. Elphaba jumped a little. She hadn't noticed that he had woken up.

"Good morning." She said looking into his blue eyes_(I think they are blue)_.

"What time is it?" Fiyero asked.

"I don't know." She said continuing to trace her finger over his tribal markings. "Does it matter?"

"No." He started kissing her neck.

"Not now, Yero." She whispered slowly pulling away. She grabbed her nigth gown, and pulled it on. Fiyero pouted.

"Why not." He asked playfully.

"You got enough last night." She replied smiling at him. She stood up and walked over to the window and looked out. "It's so beautiful." She whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you." Fiyero replied. Elphaba didn't say anything she just stood there. Fiyero got out of bed and quickly put his pants on. He walked over to her and wrapped his armed around her slim waist. She leaned into his chest and closed her eyes.

"What suprises me is that no one has commented on my skin since we got here." Elphaba said after a vile, opening her eyes.

"Maybe they don't care." He replied. Then there was a knock on the door and a maid entered. She was carrying a bundle of fabric in her arms. She lay it on the bed and left the room. Elphaba walked over to it. She lifted up a beautiful midnight blue dress from the bundle. She put it on and turned around to face Fiyero. The dress hugged her every curve, and vent beautifully with her emerald skin. The neckline and the end of the huge sleeves where lined with silver tread. Fiyero was speech-less.

_Later at the council_

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old." Lord Elrond started. "You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate--this one doom." He gestured to a pedestral in the middle of the circle. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Frodo stood up slowly from his chair and placed a small golden ring on the pedestral.He sat down again. Elphaba stared at the ring. She heard a voice whispering in her head.

"If you take me to my master, I'll help you." It whispered. "I'll help you get you dear Gilinda back." Elphaba shook her head trying to get the voice out of her head.

"Fae, what's wrong?" Fiyero whispered.

"Nothing." She whispered back. Fiyero let it go and looked at the ring. He would ask her later.

"So it is true..." A man whispered.

"The Doom of Men" Another man whispered. The man who spoke first slowly stood up and walked towords the ring.

"In a dream, I saw the Eastern side grow dark but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found." He reached for the ring.

"Boromir!" Elrond said loadly. and the man jumped away. Gandalf, the old man sitting next to Frodo jumped up and started shouting.

"Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." The sky darkened and the whole council winced. Elrond put his head in his hands.One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and, in the darkness, bind them

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of the tongue here in Imladris." Lord Elrond said.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil." Gandalf said sitting down again.

"It is a gift!" The man called Boromir said. "A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it! None of us can." Strider said. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked. Suddenly a blond elf stood up. He had an angry look on his face.

"This is no mere ranger." He said. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Elphaba had no idea what this meant, but she saw in Boromirs eyes that it meant something. There was a look of disbelief in his eyes.

"Aragorn?" Boromir said turning towards Strider. "This... is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." The elf said. Elphaba stared at Strider, or Aragorn as she knew him as now. Fiyero, and Frodo looked suriprised as well.

"Havo dad Legolas" Aragorn said and the elf sat down. Sit down Legolas

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Boromir said and sat down.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf said.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond said

"What are we waiting for?" A dwarf asked. He grabbed his axe, and aproched the ring. "ARGH!!" He brings his axe down hard on the ring, but is thrown back, falling on the ground. The shards of the axe lays around the unharmed ring.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Lord Elrond said. "One of you must do this."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir said. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" Legolas stands up.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" He said "The Ring must be destroyed!" The dwarf Gimli leaps to his feet.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" He yells. Boromir stands.

"And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!" He asked.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli roared. All the other elves jumpes up and started shoating. "Never trust an elf!" Gandalf rises to his feet.

"Do you not understand that while we bicker among ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it!" He said.

"You'll all be destroyed!" A man yelled. Elphaba looks at Frodo who is staring at the ring. Suddenly he stands up and walkes over to the pedestral.

"I will take it!" He calls. "I will take it!" Everyone stopped arguing and looked at him. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though.. I do not know the way." Gandalf walked towards Frodo.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear." he said putting a hand on hi shoulder. Aragorn stands up and kneels before Frodo.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." He said. "You have my sword." Legolas walked towards Frodo.

"And you have my bow." He said. Gimli walks over.

"And my axe!" He said. He and Legolas glares at each other. Boromir slowly approached Frodo.

"You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." He said. Elphaba stood up.

" Fae, what are you doing?" Fiyero asked grabbing her arm."

"I wan't to do something good for once." She whispered back. "Frodo, I don't know what I'm doing here, and I don't really know whats going on, but this is what I have to do. I'll go with you if you will let me." She said. Frodo opened his mouth to reply but was stopped when Boromir started speaking.

"We can't have a woman with us." He said harshly.

"Why not, Boromir." Elphaba said angrily.

"No woman would understand the danger." He replied.

"I've been through a lot more than you'll ever know." She replied, staring at Boromir.

"I would love for you to come, Elphaba." Frodo said. Breaking the staring contest that seemed to be going on between Boromir and his new friend.

"Thank you, Frodo." She said smiling at him.

"I'm coming as well." Fiyero said standing up.

"Heh!" Sam suddenly emerged from behind some bushes and stands beside Frodo. "Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!"

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond said, slightly amused

"Wait! We are coming too!" Merry and Pippin said running out of their hiding place to stand next to Frodo.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry said crossing his arms.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing." Pippin said.

"Well that rules you out Pip." Merry said looking at Pippin.

"Eleven companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Elrond said.

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin asked. Elphaba laughed.

**A/N: This is the longest chapter I've written. Please, Please, Please review. I've already started the next chapter, so it will probably be up sometime next week.**


	9. Glinda

**A/N: I'm sorry about the long wait. I've been sick and I had to make up all my school work. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

In Oz

_(Glinda's dream)_

"Because I knew you, I have been changed for good." Elphaba and Glinda hugged each other, tears in their eyes. Then the angry cries of the witch hunters were heard from outside.

"You have to hide. No one can know you were here." Elphaba said. "Hide yourself!" Elphaba drapes a scrim around Glinda hiding her from the door. Glinda saw what happened through the scrim.

The witch hunters surrounded Elphaba. Glinda heard her horrible scream as she melted. The scene changed and the scarecrow came in. He sat down on the floor and knocked on it.

"It worked!" He exclaimed. He opened a trap door. Elphaba jumped out of the hole.

"Fiyero! I thought you'd never get here." She said. The scene changed again. Elphaba and the scarecrow where seen walking through the Clock of the Time Dragon. A bright light shone from the clock.

_(End of dream)_

Glinda shoot up sweat glistening on her forehead. She'd had the same dream ever since Elphaba died, but she had always woken up after Elphaba scream. She had never seen Elphaba and the scarecrow go through the clock. Had the scarecrow really been Fiyero? His voice had sounded familiar.

"Oh Elphie." She whispered. Was it even possible that her friend was still alive. She had seen her melt, heard her terreble scream. Glinda climed out of bed, and walked over to her window. She had a perfect view of the Time Dragon Clock from where she stood. She ran over to her wardrobe and picked out a simple baby blue dress. She quickly sliped it on, and grabbed the Grimmere from it's hiding place. She reached The Clock 10 minutes later.

"You wish to go through The Clock?" A voice asked Glinda. She jumped.

"Who's that?" Glinda called.

"It doesn't matter who I am." The voice said. "You wish to go through The Clock."

"Is it even possible?" Glinda asked.

"You just have to belive you can." The voice said.

Glinda clutched the Grimmiere to her chest, closed her eyes and walked to words The Clock. She was surprised when she didn't feel herself crash into it. She opened her eyes and a bright white light surrounded her. She fainted.

In Middle-Earth

_With Elphaba_

The fellowship were set out the very next day. Elphaba and Fiyero had been given elven wepons, since they had none of thei own. Fiyero knew how to use them, but Elphaba had never held a sword in her life.

"How the hell am I supposed to learn how to use this in one night?" Elphaba asked Fiyero when they had come back to their room.

"I'll teach you, Fae." He said. "It's not as hard as you think."

"How do you know how hard I think it is?" She asked. Fiyero laughed. Elphaba glared at him.

It was easier than she had thought. She'd always been a quick study. within an hour she had all the basics down, and after another hour she was getting pretty good. She could not beat Fiyero yet, but he knew it was only a matter of time.

"Can we please stop?" Elphaba pleaded. Her whole body was aching, all she wanted to do was collapse on the bed and sleep for days.

"We can stop now." He said.

"I know your just as tired as me, you just won't admit it." She smirked at him.

"Maybe." He said, smiling at her. He knew she was right. Elphaba playfully slaped him.

"Shut up."

_A week later_

The company had been traveling for a week now. Boromir seemed to hate Elphaba, but all the others seemed to like her. They had just set up camp when they heard something. Legolas went to look what it was. He came back a few minutes later. With him was someone Elphaba never thought she would see again.

"Glinda?"

**A/N: In my opinion this chapter sucked, but I have to update and this is the best I can do with this. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. I don't know when I will be able to update next. I have exams next week and then I'm goin gto Norway.**

**Please review.**


	10. Reunion

**A/N: Hi again. I really wish more people would review. I've only gotten one review on each of the last chapters and they are all from the same person. Anyway here's the next chapter. P.S Elphaba is NOT alergic to water at all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Elphie?" Glinda said staring at her friend. Elphaba stared a Glinda. How had she gotten here? Her thoughts we're interrupted when Glinda ran up and hugged her. Tears in her eyes. "Oh Elphie. Why didn't you tell me you we're alive?"

"I couldn't Glinda." Elphaba said, she was also crying now. "It was to dangerous."

"You two know each other?" Aragorn asked. He hadn't heard the conversation they had had.

"This is Glinda." Elphaba said. "My best friend." She smiled at Glinda.

"Oh." The hobbits said. They remembered Elphaba talking about her earlier.

"Elphie." Glinda said. Elphaba looked at her. "Here, you're the only one who can read it." Glinda handed the Grimmerie to her best friend. Elphaba took it.

"What's that?" Gandalf asked, looking at the book.

"The Grimmerie." Elphaba said staring at the book in her hands.

"It's not possible." Gandalf said. "That book has been lost for thousands of years."**(A/N: I know that the Grimmiere is from our world, but just pretend that its from Middle-Earth)**

"You know of it?" Elphaba asked looking up at Gandalf.

"Of course." Gandalf said. "All wizards has heard of it. Sauron found out how to create the One Ring with that book." **(A/N: Again pretend!) **

"What ring?" Glinda asked, looking at Elphaba for answers.

"I'll tell you later." Elphaba said. "How can Sauron have used it when it was in Oz?" She asked Gandalf.

"I don't know how the book got to Oz. But the book was gone after Saurons defeat 3000 years ago."

_Later that night_

Elphaba and Glinda we're sitting seperatly**(sp)** from the group.

"How did you survive?" Glinda asked. "And Fiyero, how is he still alive. I saw them take him."

"Did you really think water could kill me?" Elphaba asked.

"I heard your scream." Glinda said "What else was I supposed to think."

"You've seen me use water before."

"Yes, but your scream sounded so real."

"I was acting Glinda." Glinda dropped it.

"What about Fiyero, how did he survive?" Glinda asked.

"I turned him into a scarecrow with a spell in the Grimmerie." Elphaba said "I didn't know it had worked before I got that note from Chistery."

"Wow, how did you change him back?"

"I didn't, he changed back himself when we walked through the clock. I don't know why or how."

"OK. So what's the deal with this ring?"

The two friends didn't sleep much that night. When Elphaba was done explaining everything about The Ring and their quest, they started talking about nothing and everything two best friends could talk about. When Glinda told Elphaba that The Wizard was her father, she didn't want to believe her. How could the man who destroyed her life be her father. She was however glad that he had left Oz, and Madam Morrible was locked behind bars.

"How did you explain it to the people?" Elphaba asked.

"I just told them he had resigned." Glinda said.

"What about Morrible?"

"I told them she had threatened The Wizard and me." Glinda said. "Half of it wasn't even a lie."

"She threatened you?" Elphaba asked.

"Kind of." Glinda said. "After Nessa's death. I didn't want to just stand there and smile anymore."

"Oh." Just then Legolas, who had watch, walked up to them.

"You should both get some rest." He said. "Dawn is only a few hours away."

"Yes Legolas. Thank you for reminding us." Elphaba said.

"You've become really formal being here." Glinda whispered in Elphaba's ear.

"Yes I have." Elphaba whispered back. Legolas who had heard all they had said just smiled.

"Good night." He said, and walked away.

"Who is he anyway?" Glinda asked when he was gone.

"Prins Legolas of Mirkwood." Elphaba said.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" Glinda asked. Elphaba rolled her eyes. Some tings never change.

**A/N: Was that ok. Anyway it's the best you 're going to get with this. I had a mayor writings block when I started this chapter. Do you thing Glinda and Legolas should be together, or do you think she should be with someone else? Please tellme in a review.**

**I listened to Cheno's CD "**_**As I Am" **_**writing most of this chapter :D**

**Again Please Please PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! **

**-Fae-**


	11. Caradhras

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I've had a major writers block and a lot of homework latley. Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for 40 days." Gandalf said the next time they stoped. "If our luck holds the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor."

"Merry, Pippin." Boromir said. "How are you at using wepons?"

While Boromir was training the two hobbits, Elphaba was going through the Grimmerie.

"I don't get how you can read that Elphie." Glinda said.

"I just can."

"what are you looking for?" Fiyero asked.

"I don't know, love. Anything that can help us."

"What is that?" Sam suddenly asked pointing at what looked like a black cloud.

"Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud." Gimly said.

"It's moving fast." Elphaba said.

"Against the wind." Glinda continued.

"Wow, Glinda. Your actually thinking." Elphaba said staring at Glinda. False shock evident in her face.

"Yes I am." Glinda said playing along. They smiled at each other but was quickly broth back to reality when they heard Legolas yell.

"Crebain from Dunland!" He said. "Hide!" Sam quickly puts out the fire as the rest of the company hurry to pack op their stuff. They all hide behind rocks and under bushes except Glinda, who is frozen to the spot.

"Glinda! Hide!" Elphaba calls when she sees her friend is still standing there. Legolas sees her and quickly pull her into the same bush he is hiding in. Seconds after she is hidden, many black birds flies over them. They circle the hill twice before heading in the same direction they came from. The fellowship comes out from their hiding places.

"Glinda are you alright?" Erlphaba asked running to her friend's side.

"I'm fine Elphie." She said. "I just froze, I couldn't move."

"It's ok." Elphaba said, hugging her friend. "what was that anyway?" She asked Gandalf.

"Spies of Saruman!" He replied. "The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

"What's Caradhras?" Glinda asked.

"The mountain." Legolas replied.

The fellowship struggle their way up the mountain. Only Legolas was able to walk easily. Suddenly Frodo fell, rolling backwards down the mountain.

"Ahh!" Frodo cried as he rolled down.

"Frodo!" Aragorn called catching him.

Aragorn helps Frodo to his feet. Frodo searches around his neck for the Ring, but it was gone. He looks up and sees it lying on the ground. Boromir picks it up.

"Boromir." Elphaba said looking at the man. She didn't trust him.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing." He said staring at the ring in his hand.

"Boromir!" Aragorn said disrupting Boromir from his thoughts. "Give the Ring to Frodo." Boromir walks over to Frodo and gives it to him. Elphaba sees Aragorns hand on his sword. Apparently he dosen't trust him ether.

"As you wish. I care not." Boromir said. Frodo takes the ring quickly. Boromir turns around and Aragorns hand leaves his sword.

The fellowship struggle through the snow, only Legolas can walk without a problem. The hobbits are almost burried in the deep snow.

"Good ting your not allergic to water." Fiyero said, smiling at Elphaba.

"Shut up." Elphaba said, trying to get through the snow. She'd always relied on her broom to travel. All This walking was hard on her.

"cheer up, Elphie." Glinda said. All the walking was hard on her too, but she was just glad Elphaba was alive. Just then a voice was herd in the air, muttering some strange incantation.

"There is a fell voice on the air." Legolas said.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf said. Suddenly rocks broke away from the mountain above them. They threw them selfs towards the side of the mountain to avoid the falling rocks and snow.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn yells.

"No!" Gandalf yelled back. He turned and continued trough the snow. He starts chanting. "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith! Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath"

Lightning strikes the top of Caradhras, sending a second avalanche onto the Fellowship. Legolas pulls Gandalf away from the edge, and against the cliff, just as Fiyero presses Elphaba and Glinda against the cliff just before the snow buries them completely. Legolas was the first to break through the sbnow followed by Aragorn and Fiyero, who pulls Elphaba and Glinda up with him. They help the rest.

"Are you ok?" Fiyero askes Elphaba and Glinda.

"We're fine, Fiyero." Glinda said smiling at him. He looks at Elphaba.

"Fae?"

"I'm fine, Yero." She said, giving him a quick kiss.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir said. "Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn replies.

"If we cannot pass over a mountain, let us go under it." Gimli said. "Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Elphaba didn't know anything about Moria, but the name gave her the creeps. Gandalf looks at Gimli with a worried face. Elphaba sees that he dos not wish to go that way.

"Let the Ring bearer decide." Gandalf said at last.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits." Boromir said.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked, looking at the hobbit.

"We will go through the mines." Frodo said.

"So be it." Gandalf said.

**A/N; I know it didn't have much of Elphaba, Fiyero or Glinda in it but I didn't really know how to include them. You'll hear more of them in future chapters. I also think I will need a Beta, so if your interested, e-mail me. My e-mail is on my profile. Please, please, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! It means a lot to me.**


	12. Moria pt 1

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait, but I've had a major writers block lately. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

They got down the mountain faster than they had gotten up. It had stopped snowing as soon as they had started to go down.

They reached what Gandalf said was the entrance. Elphaba didn't see anything special about it. Just a wall of stone. Then the moon came out from behind a cloud. The light made thin lines on the stonewall glow.

"WOW!!" Glinda said looking up at the wall.

"How do we get inn?" Elphaba asked. She looked at the letters on the door. "Speak friend, and enter." She read. "what does that mean.

"it's simple," Gandalf said, "if your a friend, you speak the password and the doors open."

"What's the password?" Pippin asked.

"i don't know." Gandalf said.

"I thought you said you've been here before?" Fiyero asked.

"I have, but last time I came from the other end. You can simply push the doors open from the other side."

"Then how are we gonna get inn?" Glinda asked.

"just give me some time, Lady and I'll figure it out." Gandalf said. He said something in elvish and made some crazy movements with his staff. Nothing happened. He said something else. Still nothing happened. "This is going to take a wile." He said and sat down, thinking. The rest of the company sat down as well.

"How were u able to read that on the door, Elphie?" Glinda asked. Elphaba looked at her, smiling. She'd missed Glinda in the time they had been seperated. The only thing that had stopped her from giving up was Fiyero.

"The text was similar to the text in the Grimmiere. I simply guessed." She said.

"Oh, OK!" Glinda said. Glinda looked over at Legolas. "Hey Elphie!" Glinda said turning to her bestfriend.

"What?" Elphaba said, looking at the blond.

"Do u think Legolas likes me?"

"Why don't you just ask him?" A voice from behind them said. Glinda spun around. Legolas stood there, a smirk on his handsome face. Before Glinda got to reply they heard a splash from the lake. They looked up to see Aragorn stopping Pippin from throwing a second rock.

"Do not disturb the water" He said sternly

"Gandalf, what is the elvish word for friend." Frodo asked.

"Mellon." Gandalf said. The doors started to open. Elphaba jumped up.

"It was a riddle." She said. Pulling Glinda and Fiyero up. The rest off the company stood up as well. They entered through the open doors. Frodo's scream stopped them all in their tracks.

"AHHH!!" Elphaba spun around. Frodo was lifted up into the air by a huge octopus-like creature. Aragorn drew his sword, cutting off the tentacle holding Frodo in the air. He fell to the ground. Sam helped him up, and they all ran inside. The creature broke down the doors behind them, trapping them inside. The darkness surrounding them was so deep, they couldn't even see their own hands in front of them. Then a bright light lit up at the top of Gandalf's staff. They looked around.

"Sweet Oz!!" Glinda exclaimed, when she saw the skeletons littering the ground.

"This is no mine. It's a tomb!" Fiyero said, pulling Elphaba close to him. Legolas pulled a arrow from one of the skeletons and studied it. He threw it away in disgust.

"Goblins!" They all drew their swords.

"We should never have come here." Boromir said.

"That doesn't matter now." Elphaba said. "The doors are seald shut, the only way out is throu the mines. Hopelessness is not going to save us."

"What would a woman know of this matter." Boromir said harshly, "What would a woman know of hopelessness and danger." Fiyero glared at him.

"Elphie has been thrugh more pain than you'd ever know." Glinda said, glaring at the man.

"This is no time to fight!" Gandalf said. "Elphaba is right, the only way out is through."

The company walked through the mines for days. Gandalf remembered most of the paths, but once in a wile he had to stop and think. Late one night, it was Elphaba's turn to watch. She felt something in the shadows and stood up. She drew her sword, and walked towards it.

"Fae." Fiyero said, walking up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She leand into him, restin her head against his chest. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I though i saw something, but it's gone now." She turned around facing him, his arms still around her waist. He bendt down kissing her lips. The kiss grew more intense, and Fiyero's hands reached her back, starting to open up the back of her dress. She stoped him breaking away from the kiss. "Not here, Yero. Not now." Fiyero pouted. "What if someone wakes up and sees us, plus I'm suposed to hold watch."

"Why don't you go and get some sleep." Fiyero said. "I'll take over for you." She smiled at him.

"Thanks." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and went over to where the rest of the company were sleeping. She lay down next to Glinda, and fell asleep instantly.

**A/N: There you have it. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, but I can't promise anything. I'm moving in a month so I'll be busy packing.**

**Please Please PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	13. Moria pt 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long ****wait, I've been busy with homework and packing for the move. **

**I just got a beta, Raina, or Muffy as I call her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't even know why I bother doing these. We all know that I don't own anything.**

They entered an open hall. Elphaba looked around, and shivered. Fiyero wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"What's wrong, love?" Fiyero asked, whispering, so no one else would here them.

"Nothing." Elphaba quickly said. Too quickly. Fiyero knew she was lying, but didn't press her farther. He would ask her again later. Fiyero looked around. The room had high ceilings, and smooth, gray walls. There was an open door leading into a second, smaller room.

"The Great Hall." Gimli stated proudly. Then he saw the other room. Sunlight streamed through a hole in the wall, lighting up the corpses littering the ground. Gimli ran into the room, falling to his knees before what looked to be a stone table. "NOOO!" Gimli cried, tears streaming down his face. He dropped his axe to the ground, burying his face in his hands. The rest of the company ran after him. It was not a stone table. It was a tomb.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." Gandalf read. "He is dead then. It's as I feared." He put a hand on Gimi's shoulder, comforting him.

Elphaba looked around the room. Her eyes fell on a big, old, leather-bound book in one of the corpse's arms. She walked over to the corpse, and picked the book up. She opened the big book, trying to read the faded letters. She couldn't read it though it felt familiar.

"Gandalf!" Elphaba called, looking up at the old man. Gandalf looked at her, and seeing the book, he walked over to her, taking the book from her hands.

"We must move on, we can not linger!" Legolas said, turning to face Aragorn.

"Why? We're the only ones here." Glinda asked puzzled. "What do we have to worry about?"

"Glinda, who d you think murdered all these people?" Fiyero asked her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "They are not just going to disappear."

"Oh!" Glinda finally understood. She was not the brightest person in Oz, and though she had matured a lot since Shiz, she still acted like a dumb blond once in a while.

"They have taken the bridge…and the second hall," Gandalf started, reading the big book. Everyone looked up at him. "We have barred the gates…but can not hold them for long. The ground shakes." Pippin, who was holding Gandalf's hat and staff, backed away a little. Gandalf continued to read. "Drums…drums in the deep." The company looked around uncomfortably. Elphaba stepped back over to Fiyero, and he wrapped his arms protectively around her. "We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark."

Pippin turned around, no longer interested in what Gandalf was reading. He started playing with a skeleton sitting on top of a well.

"We cannot get out…" Gandalf looked up, pausing for a moment to look at the rest of the fellowship. His eyes wide with fear. "They are coming!"

The company looked around at each other. An uncomfortable silence hung upon them. Then a sudden crash interrupted the silence, and Glinda screamed. Gandalf spun around. Pippin stood there looking guilty. The rest of the skeleton, who had just lost its head, fell into the well, dragging with it, a bucket and a chain as well. The noise echoed through the room. Elphaba winced with each noise it made. If the enemy was still here, they would surely have heard it.

Gandalf slammed the book shut, grabbing his staff and hat from Pippin. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf spat, and turned around from the hobbit.

"BOOM…BOOM!" Gandalf turned around looking down into the well. "BOOM-BOOM." The beat continued. The fellowship looked around, terror in their eyes.

"Frodo!" Elphaba cried, staring at Frodo's sword. He drew it. The lade shone blue.

"Orcs!" Legolas yelled, and pulled out an arrow.

"That doesn't sound good." Glinda whispered, her voice weak.

"It's not," Legolas said, and pulled her behind him. "Stay behind me." Boromir rushed over to the door to see what they were up against. An arrow zoomed past him, striking the door right next to his head. Aragorn and Fiyero ran to help him close the door.

"Get back! You stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn called out to the hobbits.

"They have a cave troll." Boromir said, dismayed. They blocked the door with everything they could find. They all drew their swords, and Gimli jumped up on Balin's tomb, brandishing his axe in front of him.

"Aarrgghhh! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" Gimli yelled, his eyes gilled with anger.

The doors broke down, orcs swarming in like ants. There were so many of them, brandishing their weapons. Five orcs held chains in their hands, restraining a cave troll.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba called, and he ran to her side. Ready to help her. "I have an idea; I just have to find the right spell." She whispered to him , pulling the Grimmiere out of a bag she carried over her shoulder. She ducked down between Fiyero and the tomb, quickly browsing through the book, looking through for the right spell. She finally found it, chanting the spell quietly. She felt the magic grow inside her, as she continued to chant.

Then a bright white light illuminated the room. The spell was taking effect. Elphaba felt dizzy, all her energy draining from her body. The light disappeared, all the orcs and the cave troll, lay dead on the ground. The last thing Elphaba heard was Fiyero and Glinda calling her name as unconsciousness took over her body, and she fell to the ground.

**A/N: There you have it. I'm on vacation, so I don't know when the next chapter will be up. **


	14. The Balrog

A/N:

**A/N: ****Here you have the next chapter. I really wish more people would review, so I know if you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I wish I did, but I don't. **

_Elphaba stood on the other side of the bridge, watching Gandalf fight the creature. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. _ _Gandalf stood on the bridge, fighting the dark fiery creature. He lifted his staff in the air, determination in his eyes. _

_"You shall not pass!" He yelled at the creature, as he brought the staff down. The bridge broke on the middle, and the creature fell into the deep. Gandalf turned around and started walking towards them. The creature brought his fiery whip up, and it wrapped itself around Gandalf's ankle, pulling him down. _

"_Gandalf!" Frodo cried. Gandalf had managed to hold himself up on the edge of what was left of the bridge, but he was loosing his grip. _

_"Run you fools" it was the last thing he said before he fell._

"Gandalf!" Elphaba woke up with a scream, and Fiyero and Glinda were at her side in an instant. She quickly looked around. They were outside. She looked at the faces of her companions. The hobbits were in tears, and the rest looked lost. Gandalf was missing. "What happened? Where's Gandalf?" She asked looking up at her lover.

"Oh Elphie, it was horrible!" Glinda cried. "Gandalf was fighting this…thing, and…and when he managed to push it over the bridge and into the big, deep hole thingy, it pulled him down with it." Glinda was sobbing at this point. Elphaba sat up, and hugged her friend, trying to calm her down. She was upset herself, but she couldn't break down in tears right now. Just then, Aragorn walked over, to them.

"What happened to you, down there?" He asked. "We were worried about you."

"I'm fine Aragorn. I was just exhausted from the power of the spell, anything like that takes a lot of energy." Elphaba explained. Aragorn nodded.

"We have to leave soon. There are more orcs down there. We have to be far away from this place before dark." Aragorn said. "Do you think you'll be able to walk?"

"I think so. I'm fine really, just a little tired." Aragorn nodded and left them, to talk to the hobbits.

"Don't ever faint on me like that again." Fiyero whispered in her ear, and wrapped his strong arms around her, pulling her close. "You scared me." Elphaba leaned into his chest, and closed her eyes.

"I promise." They both knew she was not going to be able to hold that promise.

They left ten minutes later. They walked in silence, most of the time. Aragorn had told them that they had to reach the edge of LothLorien before nightfall. Elphaba didn't know much about this place. The only thing she knew about it was that elves lived there, and that the orcs could not get there.

They did reach it. They still weren't inside but they were close enough. They were too tired to continue anyway. They made camp. They didn't dare make a fire. It was too dangerous. They ate a small meal. Huddled together and fell asleep. Tomorrow they would enter LothLorien.

**A/N:**** I know This is very short, but I had to end it here. This was probably more of a filler chapter. I have already started the next chapter, so the more you review the faster I'll update. I really want to know what you think, and if you don't review, I won't know if you like it or not. So Please Review!**

**-Fae-**


	15. AN sorry guys

**Hi everyone. I'm so so so so so sorry for not updating in like forever. This is just an authors note to keep you all posted. I'll probably not be able to update this story for a very long time. I'm having a major writers block, and I'm going through a lot of personal stuff right now. I won't bother you with the details. I have not forgotten this story, and I intend to finish it, it'll just take a vile. When I finally do update, I will put a recap of what's happened so you don't have to read it all again.**

**I really want to start something else, something shorter. If anyone has any suggestions, please review. I just posted a one-shot called Lurlinemas Fun in the Wicked section, if you want to check it out. If you read it please review. **

**Happy Holidays everyone**

**-Fae**


End file.
